Phantom Of The Atmosphere
by luna-seraph
Summary: Attention might lovers of literacy and fiction, I present to you for the second time, Phantom of the Atmos...phere...account troubles, don't ask - - rest assured, this is Luna and I have returned for good this time, sorry for leaving you before, life / but updates shall be regular now and please enjoy, it's all I ask...or I'll hurt you...jk XD I'm insane '
1. Aggressive Negotiations

Authors Note; Welcome to Phantom Of The Gala! A romantic tragedy inspired by my two favourite pairings; Cyrrow and Darklonis and before any of you call plagerism, no, it is actually me, I just lost my account details and have been extremely busy, life sucks ect. The story is set over 12 Chapters-1st chapter is the prologue, the next 5 Chapters will be Darklonis and the 5 Chapters after that will be Cyrrow...Chapter 12 is a mystery ending...Happy reading and reviewing.

Sincerely~Luna Seraphim...well it's Luna Seraph now but hey, when you forget your password you forget your password, what can I say? Happy readings...again ^^

Ruby...Emerald...Topaz...Amethyst...

The colours swirled before her as she glanced apathetically around the room, letting her gaze settle on a mirror.

Colours were symbols of identity...

Ruby was the colour of Dark Ace's eyes; he was a Champion and a Commander. Revan was ruthless, feared and a villain that protected Master Cyclonis.

Emerald was the colour of Aerrow's eyes; he was a Sky Knight and a Leader. Aerrow was stoic, charismatic and a hero that led Atmosia.

Topaz was the colour of Piper's eyes; she was a Navigator and a Specialist. Piper was resourceful, adaptable and a tactician for Aerrow.

Amethyst was the colour of Master Cyclonis' eyes; she was an Empress and a Crystal Witch. Lark was strategical, diabolical and a prodigy that ruled Cyclonia.

Amethyst...Topaz...Emerald...Ruby...

Her milky finger glides along the grain of the oak table that separated Guardians from Conquerors.

Identities forged by war...

An exhale escapes her lips, entangled is the affliction of depression; 18 years of age and still confined to the trappings of war...was this truly a life or merely a fate?

A soft and subtle whisper from across the table is the precursor for a low octave growl that rumbled like thunder in Dark Ace's throat.

Piper's words were light and inconspicuous yet years of espionage allowed Lark to siphon the discreet conversation directly to her attuned hearing.

"Cyclonis seems distracted, present the proposition now."

Her focus shifts to the Sky Knight; his sombre eyes fixated on her Champion, encompassed is years of ironclad rivalry and contempt beyond comprehension.

She traces the tendrils of tension to the Dark Ace; a vicious sneer twisted the corner of his mouth, flashing predatory jaws to Aerrow-illustrating his blood lust.

Silence started screeching around the room like a hurricane of wraths as the wordless conversations transformed the modest wooden table into an emotional battlefield-politics is bliss.

Piper's eyes locked nervously with hers. The Navigator's irises shifted anxiously, betraying her emotion mask and revealing the flush of fear as she pondered the possibility of her privacy being breached.

A dry smirk tugs on her lips as she languidly places her chin into the curve of her palms while observing the Storm Hawk's reactions.

Amber clashed with Violet and Crimson fought with Viridian as the humble room served as a canvas for the colourful art of discord.

Piper's desperation for evasion had consumed her rationality as her nails clawed uneasily at the varnished edge.

A distinct alteration in the tense air signals an event that is unwelcome.

Aerrow's stare stung her peripheral vision, forcing her eyes to soften measurably. Her emotional invasion on Piper halted and she allowed herself to sink placidly into her chair.

The Sky Knight's calloused gloves gripped the table as he abruptly stood to scold her, leaning forward to assert his dominance.

Dark Ace mirrored the young man's movements, using the justification of protecting her as a violent means to a bloody ends.

A flicker of fear shimmered in his Aerrow's eyes as he regarded the Dark Ace cautiously before locking eyes with the Empress.

"We didn't come here to play games Cyclonis-" His tone was stern and vitriolic, spiking surprise in her; this side of Aerrow was intriguing, contrasting greatly with his cool calm and collected demeanour. Nostalgia blankets her, forcing a sigh to pass through her lips; the boy she once knew was gone, left in his wake is a man hardened by war.

A small smile graces her features; she misses the fiery boy who had an uncanny knack for appearing at the worst possible times and foiling her plans...now he is an adult trapped in a world of political turmoil.

The situation significantly escalated when a scarlet blade sat inches from his throat.

"Master Cyclonis" The Dark Ace corrected. Her lips parted as she stared blankly at Aerrow, a sharp flinch piercing his composure as discharges of lightning danced on his neck.

"Master, Cyclonis" Aerrow amended, allowing a small sigh of relief to escape his lips when the blade retracted.

The disgruntled Sky Knight seated himself complacently and smiled as Piper's hand entwined with Aerrow's, imparting a comforting touch.

There is time enough for Lark to muse about how their greatest strength is concurrently their greatest weakness as they shot a quick glance at each other that is adorned with affection.

The kind gesture triggers a restless twinge in the void of her chest. The thought of mutual compassion, the concept of love...it overwhelms her logic and blinds her from the truth.

She quickly derides her thoughts and scolds herself for allowing such a fickle construct to infect her perception of reality. How can you love without a heart?

Dark Ace's mockery restores her attention as his sinister chuckle echoes in her ears. It is obvious from its inception that he finds such an emotional connection to be pathetic.

The ache in her chest intensified; the only man who understands and appreciates her, finds feelings of an adoring nature to be morbidly revolting.

Whether it was the agonizing desire to feel the warmth of romance or the logical deduction from years of loyal servitude but she believed that somewhere behind the mask of the monster...there was indeed a man.

Dark Ace was once her one companion, and then when she took the throne their friendship was shattered. Memories of another girl occupy her thoughts, who had little to worry about and much to learn. Basking in the warmth of company and friendship her shadowy henchman provided as he held her close to his heart, eyes wide with marvel-now they burn with loyalty.

The yawing depths of her soul yearn for the wonderful sensation of her roguish knight doting on her brilliance, enthralled by her intelligence...now he is just a puppet on a lonely string, who would ever want to be The Dark Ace?

A decrepit piece of parchment is pushed across the table. Finally, the purpose of this meeting is revealed. Her rail thin fingers rasp over the coarse edges of the treaty.

Lark inspected it for exploitable clauses but found only an earnest agreement, decreeing a 48 hour peace between The Free Atmos and The Cyclonian Empire.

She summons a pen to her hand and glances up at Aerrow as a cruel idea crosses her mind. Lark swallows her pride, knowing the resultant achievable will dampen the insult upon her.

The Crystal Witch fluttered her eyelashes and emitted a smitten sigh...Aerrow's eyes widened and his lips parted at the inappropriate gesture which she concluded with a teasing pout of her lips.

The chain reaction amused her to no end; the sight of Aerrow's bewildered expression, the scent of Piper's exasperated gasp and best of all, the sound of Revan's teeth-grinding with jealousy.

With a coy smile she signed the treaty and levitated it back to the stunned Sky Knight. Lark rose from her seat and left without a word, listening to the rhythmic sound of her envious commander-boots stamping angrily.

Dark Ace is still oblivious to the fact that he has revealed a place for her in his heart. Lark's only regret being the use of such degrading means. However conventional detection is problematic when dealing with a man who knows only the darker side of emotions.

The thrill of success inspires her smug face as the cool warmth of dusk rolls over her. For once her plan went exactly as she intended it to. The Empress shall have her roguish knight in spite of the laws she writes.

His scorching breath dances on the nape of her neck, sending chills across her flesh and stirring dark desires that flush her alabaster cheeks. Curious as to the effects of her natural urges, she submits to their will and indulges in the desire to enthral a male through sheer elegance.

She gracefully sways her hips while flicking her midnight hair back, lashing his face and causing chords of irk to taint his husky growl-an evil smirk curls her lip.

This will be fun... 


	2. Until Death Do You Part

A/N MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA, I AM STEALING YOUR WORK LUNA, WHATCHA GONNA DO? o-O yeah that's what I thought XD I'm so funny or is it crazy...whatevs, here is that second chapter again...I like both fandoms but something about the most evil guy in the world looking after a little girl is just so...heart warming...next chapter coming up soon peoples, love luna...or die :D

An evening gust rolled over her, flaring her imperial cape and regal mane. Lark savoured the sweet scent of fresh air, a liberty not found in the musty gloom of her castle.

She surveyed the skies; the vast sea of clouds that vectored over the horizon and blanketed the circumference of Terra's. A subtle yearning sigh passes through her lips; One day...the majesty of Atmos would be hers.

Master Cyclonis would rule the world and seas would rise when she gave the word. She was destined to rule...it was in her blood.

The Skimmer hummed patiently, pulsing at her touch. She mounts it, albeit slowly-relishing the Dark Ace's emotional frenzy. Either he is far too reverent or his eyes have never wandered...

A mask of innocence conceals her sinister excitement as Revan's glare burns into her; feeding the flame is disapproval and disdain...she has sown her seeds, now to watch them flourish. As languid as a cat on a hot summer's day, Lark stretched her arms and clasped her hands high in the air while arching her back in an alluring pose, exposing her supple figure to his viewing eyes.

A simpering smile simmered on her lips. Revan's anger melted into approval as his lascivious eyes inspected her intricate attire that wore her like a second skin, she quite enjoyed this game.

Swiftly, she captured Revan's sinful eyes. Pathetic was one word, adorable was another but seeing the most feared man in Atmos-flustered with cheeks that matched his irises, was sheer beauty.

The Dark Ace averted his eyes, emitting a frustrated growl at his lack of control. His gloved hands savagely revved the throttle as he murmured obscenities through a clenched jaw.

"Permission to speak granted" She announced wryly, naivety lacing her tone. Hidden in the words was the bittersweet silver lining; she was the Master and he was the Servant.

"Are you trying to destroy your entire political career!" If extracting Revan's defiance had not been her intent, his rude ire would have earned him banishment...caustic imbecile.

"Oh really?" The livid reaction writhed under Lark's composed mask, keeping it intact was the lustre of her serrated wit.

"Are you concerned with my actions?" She stalled, tasting the precipitating victory on her tongue as she articulated her flawless ultimatum.

"Or whom they were directed at?" Master Cyclonis observed the chain reaction with sadistic fascination.

Fear; The Dark Ace turned to stone, blood abandoning him to the ravenous void of despair and confusion.

Anxiety; The Champion's crimson eyes squirmed wildly in distress, searching for salvation like prey that was cornered by its predator.

Denial; Revan's lips quavered in frustration, trying to formulate speech in dire vain...hoping to reclaim what he had already conceded.

"Don't worry Dark Ace; you've already lost the permission to speak" The soft velvety words forming into cold steel to pierce what she now owned...his heart.

Rage; Being both the progenitor and crescendo for all of this man's reactions, it was no astonishment to see him conclude with silent resentment.

Soon they were soaring through the skies together, with thoughts of the past swirling through her head like broken glass. In her unstable life there was only one constant...The Dark Ace.

When she was just a girl, she expected the world but it flew away from her reach so she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of paradise.

The wind lashed Lark's silk tresses across her face as a chill tingled on the back of her neck. She looked at the Dark Ace who was equally tense, his eyes scanning the encroaching fog.

A flash of lightning briefly illuminated the ominous veil. The warped jaws lurking behind the mist sank lead into her muscles and pulled her heart down to the nauseous vortex in her stomach.

The sky droned an eerie sound, like a swarm of humming hornets. Lightning flashed, revealing the metal insects that surrounded the monstrous carnivore as it sailed through the sky.

The ignition of a scarlet sword caught her eye. The Dark Ace was riding atop the bonnet of his Talon Switchblade Elite, poised for battle. Absent of fear and absent of mercy.

Several skimmers pierced through the cloud cover...the pilots were reptiles; scales scarred and harrowed with scraps of stained leather that clung to their hide as they held their cutlasses high.

Murk Raiders...

Thunder boomed, drowning out the zealous battle cries that fell deafly on her ears as she binded Revan with magical power, while a Murk Raider boosted towards him on a collision course.

"Feathers Flight!" Lark chanted with a sharp cry. She felt the rush of energy flood over her as she directed the sorcery into an orb of golden light that buzzed on her finger tips.

The ray of enchantment beamed into the Dark Ace, his body radiating with an aureate aura. With a blood curdling roar, Revan leapt up into the sky-letting his skimmer smash into the mortified pirate as the sky rained metal from the crash. Suddenly, two lizards dared to call her bluff, speeding towards her with violent hisses as their forked tongues flared wildly.

Lark smirked, aiming her pulsating weapon at the now stupefied rogue, only realising the Empress' intention once he was levitated off his skimmer and hurtled into the wastelands.

Before Master Cyclonis could administer her wrath to the other opponent, a crimson sabre cut through the air effortlessly and found its mark on the engine of the reptile's sky ride...kill stealer.

Quicker than the lightning that flashed around the Blood Crow, the Dark Ace boarded the smog spewing skimmer. Revan drove his fist into the creature's jaw, the mechanically augmented punch sending the lizard plummeting into the wastelands.

The Champion of Cyclonia withdrew his weapon maniacally; he was lost in the splendour of battle, for it was his life fulfilment-to end lives.

The Dark Ace; narcissistic, malevolent and plagued with paranoia. If you asked him why, he'd laugh into the sky and behead you in the name of Cyclonia.

The young ruler often found herself secretly intoxicated by Revan's zeal...or was it terrified of his fatuousness? Regardless, she found his fervent fighting spirit rather inspiring.

As the sky ride exploded, Dark Ace lunged through the air over Master Cyclonis. She whirled around to see his greaves impact into the abdomen of a raider that she was oblivious to.

Lark scrunched her face as nostalgia wielded its dark mace, 10 years of miserable servitude at the heels of those who were unworthy of his loyalty...times are changing Dark Ace.

The swelling symphony of adrenaline willed her back to reality as the Dark Ace perched on the wing of her Talon Switchblade Elite, Ruby and Amethyst fixated on the maw.

A bone chilling whirr signalled the retraction of the beast's jaws, revealing a sheathed cannon that radiated a violet candescence.

"Infernos Blaze!" The incantation engulfed her body with a scorching sensation as a magical flame danced in her palm. The macabre buzz of the Blood Crow's cannon climbed in decibels, time was of the essence.

Lark projected the pyro kinesis onto Dark Ace, watching with pride as blazing wings ignited from his back while his hands torched brightly. Revan's villainous laughter sent her ego soaring, he was the only man in all of Atmos who appreciated her...just for being her.

Simultaneously, the cannon fired and her Champion leapt up into the air. Master Cyclonis viewed in awe as Dark Ace combined his Lightning Rage with her Infernos Blaze.

The velocity of the incoming projectile paralysed her nerves. Her eyes track it as a single drop of sweat beads on her brow. A memory swallows her consciousness; she allows it, as this may be the last thing she sees...

"This...boy? Are you to inform me that this wretched Sky Knight is the reason we are still alive!" Still traumatized by the bombardment, I listen to my Grandmother's words from the safety of her encompassing cloak.

"Yes Master Cyclonis, this is the traitor who saved our nation" A venomous hiss slithers through her decrepit lips. Curious, I peer through the folds to see our unorthodox saviour.

My lithe body tingled all over as my eyes widened at the identity of our salvation...it was him; the young boy who I met so long ago, the young boy whose family we killed, the young boy who accepted my bonding crystal and the same young boy who accomplished the impossible to save me. I tug my Grandmothers robe frantically to acquire her attention.

"Grandmother...its Revan" I whisper timidly, still distressed from the assault on our kingdom. Her sombre eyes flicker over to mine, regarding me without expression.

"Are you sure Lark?" She inquires softly, privatising our conversation from the Storm Hawk who knelt before Cyclonian royalty.

"Yes...my Champion has come" I confirm, my fascination still fixated on the treacherous knight in the throne room. A small noise of contemplation rumbled in Grandmother's throat as she inspected my chosen one.

"You there, rise, Talons, leave us" She commanded. The fallen knight rose to his feet while the guards bowed and left the throne room.

"I believe you are familiar with the Cyclonian Princess?" She queried. I felt my cheeks heat up as his hazel eyes discovered mine. Both guilty and shy, I try to bury myself into Grandmother's robes but against my will, I was plucked from her cloak and placed on her lap for display.

"Beautiful isn't she?" The blush crawling under my cheeks exploded as the Sky Knight looked upon me with a bewitched expression; lips slightly parted, eyes wide with awe...it was like he had never seen the sky before.

"Would you like to hold her?" As soon as the question hit the Storm Hawk's ears, a sinister smirk appeared on his face while a muffled noise of protest hitched in my throat. With a triumphant nod, he slowly stepped forward.

I froze, part of me hoping that if I remained as still as stone I would be as heavy. I hated being nursed, even when I was very young I would throw tantrums at Grandmother to gain my independence and now to spite me, she was surrendering me to the enemy.

The Sky Knight's gloved hands cupped me into his arms, cradling me like an infant-I was 8 years old and considered a child genius, yet there I was, helpless in his muscular arms. I despised this, the fact that I was being carried and by a Sky Knight was the height of humiliation for Cyclonian royalty but for something I loathed so much, he was surprisingly good at holding me.

"Hello Lark" He cooed, softly tapping his finger on my nose-truly highlighting the fact that I was the one at his mercy this time. Anger bubbled inside me but fear held my tongue, this boy had every right to avenge his family and even now with the blood from his friends deep in the weave of the gloves that held me, I had never felt so safe in my life as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Now Sky Knight, there is but one final matter to be dealt with" Turning his head before his eyes followed suit, he tore his attention from me to focus on my Grandmother's raspy words, her fingers tapping an eerie rhythm into the metal of her throne.

"You must pledge your life of Lark Cyclonis...until death do you part" His dark eyes shift to the silver squadron symbol that clung to his chest as he ruminated the concept of becoming the very thing he swore to destroy. The Storm Hawk insignia gives me a terrible reminder of who could have been holding me if it were not for Revan's betrayal, summoning the tidal waves of distress back into my mind.

Instinctively I curl up and cling to my Champion. I tucked my head into his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart beat, hoping that my innocence and beauty may cloud his judgement. If he said no, well I hope he had enough mercy in me to kill me quickly.

"Lark?" His tone was deep and soothing, perhaps to lull me into a false sense of security before he took my life. Regardless I let his words calm my nervous trembling and I opened one eye to peek at him. Revan's doting smile filled me with glee, adoration was something only acquirable from Grandmother but now...I had Revan; my strange guardian angel and first companion.

"My Life for yours" And the primeval bells of Cyclonia rang... 


End file.
